Bad News
by ZidaneandGarnet4ever
Summary: Ven has a crush on Aqua. However... Aqua plans on leaving; Ven has a month to figure out why and convince her to stay. can he do it?


Bad news

_So... bored._ Ven thought.

Sitting on the shore of destiny island; he had nothing else to do. Sora and Kairi are too busy planning for their wedding; and everyone else was too busy.

_Well... there's her._ Ven realized.

Yes, Ven could always hang out with Aqua. If he could at normal around her; if he didn't stutter and get nervous around her. If he could just hide the fact he was totally in love with her; _then_ he could hang out with her.

_There is no point embarrassing myself further._ Ven realized.

"Aren't you bored? Sitting on this beach with no one around?"

Ven jumped at the sound of the lovely voice, "A-A-Aqua?"

Ven stood straight up and his face burned, "Um... uh... Do you need something?"

Aqua giggled, "Nope. Just wanted to hang out with you." Aqua then looked around, "May I sit please?"

"O-O-Of course! Please have a seat."

Ven then scooted over and Aqua sat down. Aqua then looked around to see if anyone was listening, "I've noticed that your by yourself often."

Ven shrugged, "Well... everyone is so busy. I don't have a choice."

"What about me?"

"What do you mean?"

_I'm actually calm._ Ven noticed.

"Well... I always wait for you to come over but you never do. I really want to spend time with you but... I don't know. I guess I'm a chicken."

_Is she confessing feelings for me? _Ven thought.

Aqua glanced at Ven's face, "your not blushing anymore."

"Um... is that a bad thing?"

"Not bad. But disappointing; I love it when you blush. Its really cute."

The red pigment reappeared on the blonde's face.

Aqua fist pumped, "Yaaa! Your blushing!"

Aqua giggled again, "I'm being silly. Sorry; you probably think I'm a energetic weirdo."

_Actually... that's exactly what I like about you. Your energy is so amazing. You make me feel so alive; you probably think I'm a quiet stalker. _Ven thought.

"So... the wedding is tonight." Aqua mentioned, "Your not going are you?"

Ven sighed, "I didn't plan on it."

Aqua placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder, " Please come."

_Her touch is really soft._ Ven thought.

"Um..."

"Please... Pretty please..."

"Alright."

Aqua jumped up and did another fist pump, "Yaaa! Thank you Ven!"

Aqua then sat down again, "I keep losing my cool. Hehe. Sorry, I get excited easy."

_I noticed that._ Ven realized.

"Um... its fine. I'd rather have someone with too much energy hang around me then be alone."

Aqua smiled at Ven, "Good."

Ven smiled back, "So-"

"Aqua!" a boy's voice called.

Ven and Aqua looked to the west to see Sora and Kairi above them.

"Aqua! We need your help with the boat!" Kairi called.

"Yea.. and Terra is looking for you."

"Who is Terra?" Ven asked.

Aqua sighed, "Don't worry about it Ven."

Aqua got up, "Ven, please come to the wedding. I... I _need_ you to be there."

Aqua then jumped up to the couple and began to talk to them.

_Looks like I'm by myself again._ Ven thought.

Ven got up and ran towards his house...

_Needs me to be there? Whats that suppose to mean?_ Wondered Ven.

Sitting in his little shack Ven was debating on if he should keep his word.

_Well... I did say I'd be there and it would be rude for me not to go. Plus... I do have a big crush on her. I'd be angry at myself if hurt her._ _Plus... its a golden opportunity to see Aqua in a very hot dress. So... its a win-win situation for me._ Ven thought.

"But... who's Terra?" Ven wondered.

_He could be a stalker or a rich man from another world trying to get a good night of fun._ Ven realized.

Ven stuffed his head in his pillow, "No matter how I look at it; Terra is where I want to be. He's either dating Aqua or he knows her more then I do; I wish I was that lucky. However... I'm too nervous around her."

Ven felt his heart, _The only reason I agreed was to calm my heart down. When she touched me my heart was racing like crazy. I hate that about me; I hate how nervous I get around __Aqua. And its only Aqua; no one else. I hang around Kairi all the time and don't get nervous at all; I know what that means and it drives me nuts. I mean... Aqua is a few years older then me. Theoretically she's out of my league; But then again, its not like she's 47 and I'm 19. She only 23 and I'm 19; there is nothing really wrong with a relationship with her. But then again... Who is this Terra?_ Ven thought.

Ven jumped out of bed, _Who cares! I'm assuming that he's dating her. And its not the end of the world if he is; Aqua expects me to be there. So... I have to be there. _

Ven then ran out the door and to the beach...

Aqua was waiting for Ven when he got there. She smiled when she saw him. "Hello Ven."

Ven scratched his head, "Hello Aqua."

In a blue dress Aqua looked stunning; the dress went all the way down to the floor. No makeup on her face Her eyes were so pretty. The moon made her eyes even more prettier as the light from in shinned in her beautiful orbs.

"You look amazing Aqua."

Aqua giggled, "Thank you for coming. I was afraid you wasn't going to come."

Ven smiled, "I've never been one to disappoint"

"Lets go then." 

Sora was in a red suit and Kairi was in a green dress. Sora was never one for suits but Kairi asked him to wear one. It was the biggest day of their lives after all. They both were excited; as can be expected. Sora was at the end of the beach talking to Xion and Roxas. Kairi was near the small pond near the secret area talking to Terra. A huge man; he really wasn't paying attention to Aqua and Ven.

_That's odd; doesn't he like Aqua like I do? I assumed he did._ Ven wondered.

Ven glanced at Aqua who was staring into Ven's eyes.

"Um... is there something in my eye?"

"Nope. I just want to stare into your pretty eyes."

The red pigment was visible on Ven's face again, "You don't hold back at all, do you?"

Aqua smiled, "Well... not around you."

_What? Where is she getting at?_ Ven thought.

"Ven! Aqua! Over here!" Xion called.

The both looked off in the distance and saw the black headed girl waving and yelling to get their attention.

"Lets go see whats up Ven."

Ven giggled, "Yea... Xion can get pretty mad sometimes."

"Race you there."

Aqua then took off and Ven followed...

"Ven... is something wrong?" Aqua asked.

After hanging out with Xion Everyone left the two alone. And Terra behavior was bothering Ven.

"Um... Aqua, what does Terra mean to you?"

Aqua sighed, "He's a bother. A rich boy from Disney castle."

"Are you two dating?" 

Aqua looked at Ven weirdly, "What in the world gave you that idea? While he does hit on me; I'm not interested at all."

"Oh... was just curious." 

_Well... that's a relief._ Ven thought.

Aqua sighed, "I need to tell you why I wanted you to come to this wedding."

Aqua looked to see if anyone was listening, "I... I'm leaving this island."

"W-W-W-What?" 

"Some stuff has happened. I can't stay here anymore. I'm sorry Ven."

_Why is this happening to me? Just what happened to cause her to leave? What am I going to do without Aqua?_ Ven thought.

Aqua stood up, "Your the only one who knows; please don't tell anyone. I have to do this."

"Where will you go?"

"Probably Twilight town."

"But... that town's poverty rating is really high!"

"I'm sorry Ven. But I have to do this."

_Why? Why must you do this? Just what in the hell is going on?_ Ven wondered.

"When will you leave?"

"Next month."

"Good. I still have time to change your mind."

Aqua's eyes widened, "Why would you want to change my mind?"

"Cause... I care for you. Your not going to live on the streets if I can help it."

"Ven..."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

The blonde then ran of.

Aqua wiped a tear from his eye, "He's so sweet."

Terra was watching in the distance, _that boy could become a problem..._

_**Please review!**_


End file.
